Zombie Feelings
by nowinwonderland
Summary: Maya was happy that she could give Zig a place to stay but she didn't realize that living with him would bring up feelings that she had sworn were dead and buried.
1. Chapter 1

**Maya was happy that she could give Zig a place to stay but she didn't realize that living with him would bring up feelings she had thought were dead and buried. **

**I hope you like this. This is my first Zaya fanfiction so leave reviews but please no fire. I do not own Degrassi just the idea for the story :D**

_Italics=_thoughts

Chapter 1

"You still haven't told Miles that Zig lives with you?" Tristan asked as he, Zoe, and I walked to our lockers at the end of the day.

"I just haven't found the right time to tell him." I explained as we reached our destination.

"It's been a week." Zoe commented rolling her eyes.

"I just don't want him to overreact and get jealous," I sighed, "I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be Maya?" Tristan asked giving me a knowing look.

"I don't want him to think I like Zig." I stated closing my locker. I know how Miles feels about Zig and I didn't want him to think that him living with me meant I was going to dump him for Zig.

"Don't you?" Zoe chuckled, "why else would you invite him to move in with you?"

"He's my friend," I argued, "and it was my fault he almost got sent to a group home."

"Whatever the case, you're still going to have to tell Miles that your almost boyfriend is living with you." Tristan stated the obvious.

"I know I just need to find the right moment."

"Right moment for what?" Miles asked joining us at the front doors of the school.

"We're going to go." Zoe awkwardly said grabbing Tristan as the two of them walked away leaving me alone with Miles.

"So, right time for what?" Miles reiterated smiling widely.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." I whispered suddenly getting really nervous about telling him.

"What?"

"Um…Miss Grell said that if Zig could find a safe place she wouldn't call Child's Aid…" I trailed off trying to build my nerve up to finish what I was going to say.

"And…"

"Since Katie's in college there's an empty room at my house…" I mumbled still internally freaking out about telling Miles.

"You're not going to ask him to move in are you?" Miles asked his eyes getting wide.

"I knida already did." I stated looking at the ground.

"What?!" Miles screamed causing me to snap my head up to look him in the eyes.

"They would send him to a group home!" I exclaimed back.

"That's not your problem." He pointed out raising his voice even more.

"He's my friend and I wasn't going to abandon him again." I argued before storming off. I couldn't believe that Miles was being so heartless about this. I was still fuming at Miles by the time I got home. I stormed into the house slamming the door behind me.

"Damn, someone's mad." Zig commented from the couch.

"How did you get home before me?" I asked shocked by his presence considering I was always home from school before him.

"I didn't stop to have an argument with your boyfriend." Zig smirked while still having his eyes glued to the TV.

"It wasn't an argument." I argued joining Zig on the couch.

"Look like one to me." He commented still with a smirk planted on his face.

"He was just overreacting." I sighed leaning her head on the sofa.

"About what?"

"You living here." I answered closing her eyes knowing how he was going to respond.

"You just told him today?" Zig asked shocked.

"I didn't want him to overreact so I was trying to find the right time to tell him." I defended her decision.

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" Zig smirked looking over at her.

"Shut up." I replied shoving Zig before making my way up to my room. It was actually not the worst thing in the world having him here and I couldn't believe that Miles didn't understand that she loved him not Zig and nothing would change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was determined to avoid Miles today since I was still mad at him from yesterday.

"Can we talk?" Miles asked from behind me as I got my stuff out of my locker for first period.

"Sure," I responded turning around and closing my locker. I didn't really want to talk to him but I knew I should at least give him a little bit of time, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I responded yesterday," Miles replied holding my hands in his and looking straight into my eyes, "I just don't like the idea of your ex living with you."

"He's not my ex," I argued ripping my hands out of his. I was going to accept his apology but now I was just angrier than I was before, "and you should be able to trust me even if he was. I better go or I'm going to be late for the rubber room." I made my way to the rubber room and sat down in huff next to Grace.

"What's the matter Blondie?" Grace chuckled glancing back at me and looking me up and down.

"My boyfriend is an idiot." I sighed leaning my head against the back of the chair. _Why can't Miles just trust me when it comes to Zig. He doesn't know Zig like I do._

"You're dating Zig?" Grace asked with a hint of shock in her voice.

"No!" I exclaimed snapping my head up to look at her, "I'm dating Miles, not Zig."

"You could have fooled me." Grace laughed as Zig walked into the room surprisingly not late today.

"I'm not going to be home at regular time." Zig stated as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"Did you get detention again?" I questioned with a stern voice. He hadn't gotten detention since moving into my house but this _is_ Zig we're talking about.

"No, Grace and I were going to go to the Ravine after school," he replied laughing at the fact I just assumed he got in trouble, "do you want to come?"

"The Ravine?" I repeated the word a little more scared than I wanted to, "isn't that place kinda sketchy?"

"Is Princess Maya too afraid of the Ravine?" Zig teased knowing that I hated that nickname that he had placed on me since the first day I walked into the rubber room.

"No," I defended trying to prove to him for some reason that I wasn't a princess, "I'm in."

"Really?" Zig asked shocked that I actually wanted to go with them, "okay well we'll meet at the benches after last period."

"Can't wait." I mumbled now fully realizing what I just agreed to do. I don't understand why I let Zig get under my skin so easily. All he had to do was call me "Princess Maya" and I was willing to go to a place I vowed that I would never step foot near.

I had already gotten my stuff my locker and was heading out to meet Zig and Grace at the benches when Miles stopped me at the entrance.

"I'm sorry." He stated grabbing my shoulder forcing me to turn and face him.

"Didn't we already kinda do this?" I asked annoyed that he didn't take me avoiding him as a hint.

"I mean it this time," Miles sighed looking at the ground and taking hold of my hand, "If you say that you don't have feelings for him than I believe. I'm sorry I overreacted and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." I replied giving him a peck on the lips. I understood his side of the argument and he seemed genuinely sorry for not trusting me.

"Do you want to hang out now?" Miles asked smiling widely, "I don't have to be home for another hour or so."

"I actually already have plans." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. We just ended one argument and I really didn't want another one to start.

"With who?"

"Are you coming Blondie or you just going to stand their making googily eyes with your boyfriend?" Grace screamed across the road looking annoyed that I was taking so long.

"You're hanging out with them?" Miles questioned almost like he was looking down upon them.

"They asked if I wanted to hang out so I said yes," I replied growing a little more confident, "you said that you trusted me."

"Fine, I text you later tonight." Miles grumbled kissing me before walking towards his house. I walked across the road to meet Zig and Grace hoping that this wasn't going to start another fight with Miles.

"So that's Miles?" Grace asked looking in the direction that Miles had just walked, "he seems pretentious."

"He is." Zig commented as we made our way to the path that led to the Ravine.

"He is not!" I argued back trying to defend my boyfriend.

"It was just a joke Maya," Zig declared laughing, "calm down."

"Well it just wasn't a funny joke." I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest. I don't know why I was reacting that way. I knew it was a joke but I guess I thought if I didn't defend Miles than I would be agreeing with Zig and I didn't really want to face what that could mean.

"Okay quit bickering lovebirds." Grace interjected as we finally reached the Ravine.

"We're not lovebirds!" both Zig and I exclaimed at the same time. _But _you_ want to be._ I shook my head trying to shake that thought out of my head. _I love Miles, not Zig._

"You could have fooled me." Grace repeated her statement from earlier today laughing. We walked to an abandoned van and Zig opened the door letting Grace and I in first claiming "ladies first" before getting in himself and closing the door behind him. I surveyed my surroundings and found empty and half-full bottles of alcohol and random drug paraphernalia scattered across the floor of the van.

"What do you think?" Zig asked with a smirk on his face as he opened a half bottle of whiskey and took a swig.

"My mom said no alcohol." I reminded Zig of one of my mother's rules for letting him stay with us.

"We're not in the house and I'm not going to go back drunk." Zig stated taking another sip of his bottle.

"She didn't just mean in the house." I argued not wanting him to get in trouble with my mom and possibly get kicked out of my house.

"If you want to go home and stay out of trouble, go ahead Princess." Zig suggested with a smirk almost as if he was challenging me.

"I'm not a Princess." I argued annoyed that he was still calling me that.

"Prove it." He challenged pointing the bottle at me hinting that I should take it. I knew I shouldn't but the combination of him calling me a Princess and the challenge clouded my better judgment and I ripped the bottle from his hand. _I'll show you who's a princess._ I put the bottle to my lips and took a huge sip of it. It was like liquid fire was going down my throat but I was determined not to show my disgusted or Zig would win.

"Who's the Princess now?" I argued my own smirk etched across my face as I took in the look on Zig's. It was a mixture of shock, admiration, and something I couldn't figure out but it caused a shiver to go down my spine.

"Didn't think you had it in you Blondie." Grace commented taking a swig of her own bottle.

"I'm impressed," Zig remarked looking me up and down causing another chill to go up my spine, "maybe Princess Maya isn't as stuck up as I thought."

"Is this all you do here?" I inquired ignoring the stuck up comment.

"Well we can always do _other_ things." Zig suggested giving me a wink making sure I knew exactly what he meant by "other things."

"Ew, shut up!" I exclaimed slapping his arm causing him to flinch against the slap, "if this all you guys are doing I'm going to head home." I opened the door of the van and hopped out making sure to close the door behind me completely. It wasn't the fact that I was bored that made me decide to leave but the fact that when Zig suggested "other things" I wasn't as repulsed as I knew I should've been considering I have a boyfriend. I entered my house and ran up to my room slamming the door behind me. _I love Miles, not Zig! I love Miles, not Zig!_ No matter how many times I repeated those words they never seemed to be completely true. I hoped a nap would help me avoid these stupid emotions that I've been feeling. I changed into my sleep shorts and a sports bra before climbing in to bed and slowly falling asleep.

I woke up and my stomach grumbled noisily. I threw my covers off and made my way down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the fridge and bent over examining the contents seeing if anything looked appetizing. I grabbed an apple and started looking for something to drink.

"Nice outfit." A voice behind me commented. I quickly turned around closing the fridge in the process and came face to face with Zig.

"When did you get home?" I asked nervously suddenly realizing how little clothing I was actually wearing.

"About ten minutes ago." He answered leaning against the opening to the kitchen and looking me up and down. His stare was intense like a predator examining his prey before pouncing and it made me suddenly insecure.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I exclaimed trying to sound way more intimating than I actually felt.

"Like what?" Zig asked feigning innocence still looking at me intensely.

"Like I'm a piece of meat!" I argued back pissed that he was acting like he wasn't leering at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zig responded before pushing himself off the wall and walking upstairs to his room. I was in shock that he could just act so aloof about staring at me like he wanted to jump me in the kitchen. I wasn't done arguing with him so I followed him upstairs ready to continue fighting.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I screamed barging into his room without knocking but quickly wishing that I had knocked. Zig was standing in the middle of his room only in a pair of jeans. I tried my hardest to look away but I couldn't take my eyes off of his upper body. I scaled my eyes from his broad shoulders, down his muscular but not too muscular arms and finally rested my eyes on his well-developed six-pack. _When did Zig get so fit? And why can't I look away?_

"Like what you see?" Zig asked smirking. His question snapped me back to reality and I realized that he had moved and was now standing right in front of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sputtered feigning the same innocence Zig had before but much less coolly.

"Now we're even." Zig smugly stated before closing his bedroom door in my face. I quickly walked back to my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. _I love Miles, not Zig. I love Miles, not Zig. I love Miles, not Zig. I like Miles, not Zig. I like Miles, not Zig. I should like Miles, not Zig. I should like Miles, not Zig. I think I like Zig. Shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I needed to talk to somebody about how I was feeling about Zig and Miles but I didn't know who I could take to. Tristan would say I told you so and not really help; Zoe wouldn't even care, and Katie's away at college. _There's one person who you might be able to talk to. _

"I knida need your help." I mumbled walking up to Grace in the rubber room.

"What did you say Blondie?" Grace asked looking up from her magazine at me.

"I kinda need your help." I repeated a little louder. Grace was the last person I wanted to talk to about this but I didn't really have another option.

"Sure, what do you need Blondie?" Grace questioned closing her magazine and returning it to her backpack.

"It's about boys." I stated wringing my hands together nervously. I really didn't want to have this conversation but I needed someone's advice.

"Let me guess," she chuckled turning to face me completely, "things aren't rainbows and puppies with your boyfriend."

"Worse," I replied nervously, "I'm starting to have feelings for another guy."

"Zig." Grace stated blankly.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked hoping she would respond 'no' but I had a feeling that wouldn't be the case.

"Come one Matlin," she smirked leaning forward, "almost as obvious as how much he likes you."

"He likes me?!" I questioned a little more enthusiastically then I had planned.

"If that's your response to the possibility that someone other than your boyfriend likes you I think you have your answer." Grace suggested giving me a little shove. I knew Grace was right. I wouldn't have gotten excited about the possibility of Zig liking me if I was truly in love with Miles like I thought I was. I knew I had to talk to Miles. It wasn't fair for me to stay in a relationship with him when I had feelings for another guy.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this conversation," I pleaded with Grace, "especially Zig."

"I promise."

As soon as first period ended I was determined to find Miles and tell him how I felt.

"Miles," I exclaimed when I finally found him in the cafeteria, "I really need to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked looking concerned.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." I replied nervously. I was afraid of how he would respond.

"Is this because of Zig?" he inquired angrily.

"No!" I argued annoyed, "It's because _my_ feelings have changed towards you and I don't think it's fair to you to continue our relationship."

"So it is because of Zig!" Miles stated back drawing some of the people around us to stare at our argument.

"This isn't Zig's fault," I responded starting to actually get angry, "this is how _I _feel."

"Well do you have feelings for him?" Miles questioned, "Is that what changed?"

"That's irrelevant." I stated trying to act as if I wasn't internally freaking out. I didn't want this break-up to turn into a huge scene but it had quickly become that.

"You're dumping me for him," Miles yelled throwing his arms in the air, "how are your feelings for him irrelevant?"

"I'm not dumping you for Zig," I pointed out reaching my boiling point, "I'm just dumping you, period!"

"Fine than I guess we're over!" Miles screamed fire shooting in his eyes.

"Yeah we are!" I yelled before storming off while most of cafeteria followed me with their gazes. I just needed somewhere to think so I wondered the halls until I found one that was completely empty. I leaned against the cool wall and slid down until I reached the floor. _Why is everything so complicated? I should like Miles. He's nice, funny, and can be really sweet. But then there's Zig. No matter how much I try to forget about them I can't deny that I clearly have feelings for him. My head keeps telling me that I should like Miles because he's safe and won't hurt me but my heart doesn't agree…my heart wants Zig even though I could get hurt. _

"That was some fight." A voice commented snapping me out of my inner thoughts. I looked up and there stood Zig, the last person I actually wanted to see right now. I wanted to get my feelings and thoughts in check before having a conversation with him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked even though I knew he was talking about what happened between Miles and I.

"Don't play dumb," Zig responded joining me on the floor, "it doesn't suit you. So what was it about?"

"You didn't hear it?" I asked shocked that he wasn't front and center to see the huge blow out.

"Nah," Zig answered looking over at me, "I just saw it from a far and both of you looked pretty pissed when it ended so it must have been huge."

"Well we kinda broke up." I sighed the realization that I didn't feel too traumatized by it finally hitting me.

"How come?" Zig asked. This is why I didn't want to have this conversation until I figured things out. How could I tell him that our fight was about him and how I find of like him now?

"It's complicated." I replied simply hoping that he wouldn't want a deeper answer.

"You know when people say 'it's complicated' they just mean they don't want to tell the person the real reason," Zig made known with a smirk on his face, "so what's the real reason?"

"We've been fighting a lot lately and my feelings towards him changed." I responded quietly looking at the ground.

"Grace told me about the conversation you two had." He admitted causing my head to snap up and look at him.

"She what?" I screamed loudly, "I told her I liked you in confidence and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. I can't believe her!" Zig started laughing as soon as my rant ended.

"What's so funny?" I asked aggravated by Grace's betrayal and the fact that Zig found this all so hilarious.

"I can't believe that worked." Zig stated still laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"Grace never told me what you two talked about," Zig admitted after he finally stopped laughing, "I just saw you guys talking and when I asked her what you guys talked about all she said was that you came to her for relationship advice. I wanted to find out if I was right."

"You're such an asshole!" I exclaimed hitting him in the arm, "and right about what?"

"How you feel about me." He answered simply, "and if you felt the same way I did."

"How do you feel?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer to my own question.

"My feelings haven't changed since the day I told you I'd wait for you," Zig responded taking my hand in his, "and seeing you with Miles broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," I admitted squeezing his hand a little, "I honestly didn't mean too. And since we're admitting things I don't think my feelings for you ever went away. I just tried to bury them but I don't think I can bury them anymore."

"I've waited all summer to hear you say that," Zig stated smiling widely. I almost forgot how much I loved his smile, "but rules are rules. Remember no hanky panky."

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until you find another place to live," I suggested leaning my head on his shoulder and interlocking our fingers, "and this time I promise I'll wait too."


End file.
